


Dark Lace

by Haya_dono



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Chair Bondage, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's too adictive. He can't resist her and is only able to sit, completely at her mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to practice on my erotic writing skills and particularly with sensory deprivation. Also, from people who don't know me from Tumblr, the OC is Rinne Hanamura, whose appearance is loosely based on the Pokemon Conquest Heroine. It's a long story, I'm very sorry.

The light touch of her lips, brushing against his cheek, made Yukimura swallow with difficulty. Slow gentle kisses that went down, until she reached his neck. Rinne slowly ground on his lap, the fabric of her lace thigh-high stockings brushing against his naked legs. She had worn them on purpose, knowing how he secretly liked them. Imagining her with a soft, sly smile, he would have never thought at first she was this teasing, and that seeing him struggling to keep his composure pleased her to no end.

Her hand held the back of his head and he found his lips taken by hers, by a sweet kiss. The smell of her perfume was strong, and he didn’t know if it was the alert excitement or the blindfold he agreed on wearing that was doing the trick. Rinne set the pace, a deep slow kiss matching the teasing rocking of her hips, making sure that he could feel as much of her skin and lace as possible.

Hands tied behind his back with a silk ribbon, legs tied to the chair he was sitting, his movement was completely restrained, completely under her mercy. He wanted to pull her down, to deepen the kiss further, to feel her almost naked body. Instead, Rinne pulled away and Yukimura could hear a quiet chuckle, fueling his desire.

“Be a good boy and wait,” she whispered to his ear, her hot breath made him shiver. A slender finger traced his chest, slowly, teasing, down until it reached his navel. He caught his breath, silently wishing it would go further, but before he could protest, she gently sucked the nape of his neck.

He gasped, heart beat increasing his face flushed. What she would do next, he wondered, as he felt a hand now tracing his back and her licking and sucking his neck and shoulder. Her skin against his, only feeling the lace of her underwear and stockings, the mental image of what she was wearing sent shivers down his spine. She knew him too well, as Yukimura felt her hands cupping his face and her pressing her lips against his again. The contrast of her smooth lips and his weather-beaten ones was always exciting, her lips glided and trapped his bottom lip between hers, gently biting and sucking it. He opened his mouth trying to take her lips, next thing he knew was she was kissing him passionately, one hand running through his hair and the other on the back of his head, bringing it closer to hers.

Yukimura wasted no seconds and returned the kiss, intense and deep, forgetting about the world around them. Running out of air, they broke apart, he could hear her gasping and his own rough breathing. His lips missed hers already, and if it weren’t for his tied arms, he would have pulled her closer for more. Whether she knew how deeply he loved and desired her, he didn’t know, he could only pant her name, “Rinne”, as he tried to calm down, knowing it was futile.

She was too addictive. More than he could resist.

His heart pounded too fast, his body slowly reacting to what he hoped to receive. He waited, but his lips were left unattended, not that he minded as soon as Rinne sucked one of his nipples, making him let out a groan.

Unpredictable.

Her arms embraced him, hands feeling the muscles of his back and shoulders, worshipping him as Rinne traced his chest with kisses. Yukimura’s breathing was too erratic; her lips had something, engulfing his mind with her touch.

She could always light the fire in his heart, awakening dormant feelings and desires. Yukimura tried to move, but the knots wouldn’t budge. He felt her mumbling as she kissed his muscular chest, “Don’t, you’ll get injured…”, little pleasant vibrations as she ran her hands over his back, one going to his neck and the other down to grab his ass. He could hear her breathing growing sharp as he found himself groaning. When she said she wanted him, she wasn’t joking in the least.

“You’re so…” he could hear her whisper in between the nibbling of his skin, something that he hadn’t known before that could be so arousing to him. How he wished to be freed and shower her in the same kind of affections as she-

She stopped, his hardened length having brushed against her skin, an accidental touch that caught his breath. His cheeks were most likely tinted bright red, as he desired more of that contact. If he could only move and-

Her soft laugh brought him back to reality, and just as sudden, the weight on his lap lifted. He couldn’t feel her sitting on him anymore.

“R-Rinne?” he mustered, turning his head to his side, as if he would be able to see with the blindfold. Then, he felt her lips pressed against his cheek, as her hands caressed his strong arms.

“I see you want me,” she whispered to his ear, with a husky voice, how he loved when she was this forward. She usually would take a more receiving role, with him being the one making her beg and scream. But when she wanted to be in charge, she was full of teasing deviousness and Yukimura shivered in anticipation at the thought of just what she would do.

He heard her move in circles around the chair, from the almost dull sound steps on the floor. He tried to follow her moves, keeping his mind away from his neglected erection, not that he was successful in doing. His thoughts over her actions were a double-edged sword, making him more excited and with no chance of relieving himself.

“Ah!” He let out as he felt a kiss on his inner thigh, long strands of hair brushing his skin. Her fingers pressed against his thigh towards his crotch and every fiber of his body was in alert, as his mind was processing what was going to happen. Then, a sudden kiss, on the tip of his length, and Yukimura couldn’t stop himself from moaning as he felt electricity and heat through his body.

She held his erection with one hand as she, with faint kisses that barely brushed his sensitive skin, went down.

His breathing was sharp, her lips too soft, too teasing, and too maddening. He heard her humming, her hand encircled his erection from the base, his heart pounding so hard it almost ached. Her tongue pressed against, she slid it reaching his tip and he groaned louder. She licked again and his body reacted, with a flinch subdued by the restraints on his limbs. She went up and down, running her tongue while eliciting noises of pleasure and he found himself becoming needier.

“Rinne, ple-AAH!” His words were drowned in moans as she took him into her warm mouth, he leaned forward as much as he could. Sucking slowly, she teased his tip, her fingers wrapping the bottom of his length and sliding up and down in the same speed. Long was gone the attempt to breathe slowly, as his ragged breath was audible, mixed with quiet groans. The sight of him made her moan, the vibration further delighting him. Her moves were done with such passion and love, promising, slowly bringing him to new heights as he tried to free his arms. He was patient, but the pace she had, he groaned again, it was too diabolically slow, completely at her mercy.

He needed her, his body demanding more and more of her touch.

She stopped, he could hear her loud panting, as he imagined her flustered face, lips parted slightly and eyes closed in ecstasy, and he found himself more excited by this image. The sound of something sliding and her softly moaning.

“A-aaa…”

Her mouth was too close to his erection, feeling her husky breath, and sound of movements under him. He swallowed hard, as surprisingly vivid images of what he thought those noises were. His length was taken again, the wetness driving him mad. The images of her fingers going down her navel flashed. She moaned, the vibration against his receptive erection. Her fingers teasing her entrance, rubbing herself. A shaky hand pumped him, grip faltering. Her cheeks should be bright red, as she whimpered on him. She took as much of his erection as she could, sucking faster. Twirling her tongue with each movement, perhaps inserting a finger inside her- He groaned, trying to thrust his hips, wishing for his entire length to be taken by her mouth, as he kept on thinking of the sight of her.

Increased pace, Yukimura’s voice was too hoarse and he failed to even mutter a coherent sentence. Faster and deeper, he needed her, every little move she did drove him closer and closer to the edge. The images in his head of her pleasuring herself overwhelmed him, sensing her muffled moans and her ragged breath. She was always loud, just imagining her moaning his name caused endless thoughts to cross his mind. Things he would have never believed himself to wonder about. She pumped him faster, soon he would reach his limit.

“Rin…ne…I”

She didn’t stop, understanding what he meant, as she kept on taking his erection in and out her mouth, at moments concentrating on his tip sucking it with such desire. Twirling her tongue, moaning nonstop as he mumbled incoherently her name, only able of thinking of what she did to him, how mad she drove him, his feelings for her. Yukimura arched his back, supported by the chair, grunting loudly, unable to suppress anything.

He came inside her mouth, as he loudly moaned a mix of her name and incoherent noises, feeling a wave of heat engulf his body, blanking out for seconds, all of his muscles tensing and suddenly releasing. Seconds later, he heard a louder scream coming from her mouth and then her forehead pressed against his thigh, gasping for air.

A minute passed, both were not completely recovered yet. Yukimura felt her hands around his feet, suddenly he was freed. Moments later, his hands were untied and he felt her sit on his lap. Wrapping her by the waist and pulling her close to him, Yukimura felt the blindfold loosen and fall between them. He opened his eyes to meet her tired, bright red face contrasting her vivid blue eyes and her smile.

He leaned down, as he said softly, “I love you,” before taking her lips. She threw her arms around him, and after breaking the kiss, she buried her head on his neck, whispering, “I love you too.”


End file.
